The Darkest Angel
by Jaxon The Jester
Summary: Well... the warlords are kicking their ass kicked. Time for Talpa to use his finest creation is only child. Please R/R. This is my first fic here!!
1. Out of Darkness

Dark Angel  
  
Prologue- Out of the Darkness  
  
A lone figure floats in darkness. Liquid darkness surrounds her, her silver and black hair swaying in a wind not there. She is dressed in silver and gray sub armor, unlike the male version, hers accented her body. The hair around her stirred and the girl opened her eyes, bright silver eyes that match her armor.  
  
" I hope there is a reason for this visit, Talpa." Her voice was soft and dark. The air shimmered in front of her and the head of Talpa, ruler of the Dynasty, appeared.  
  
" You are needed." The girl only rolled her eyes.  
  
"That's nice, now can you go away." The air surged with energy, the girl clutched her head screaming in pain.  
  
"You will do as you are commanded" Talpa eyes glowed red with fury. A portal opened in the void. "Come now and meet your subordinates."  
  
"My who?" The girl slowly walked towards the glowing portal. She entered and was greet with the sight of Talpa's throne room, there he sat on his throne, kneeling before him were four figures.  
  
"Warlords meet your new leader, Chaos." The warlords turned towards her, she knew them all. Dais with one eye and spider silk hair, Cale with his dark blue hair and an inverted cross type scar, Sekhmaet with his snake eyes and green hair. She stopped as she saw Anubis, his features cold and hard in the low light his auburn hair lined his face. Her heart pounded remembering a time long ago, yes she did know them she should, she brought them into the Dynasty.  
  
"This girl is our leader Master Talpa?" Cale sneered. She ignored him and pushed past them and knelt in front of Talpa.  
  
"What is it you wish for me to do Master?" The warlords followed her example and knelt again.  
  
"I want you to help destroy the Ronin Warriors."  
  
"But Master Talpa we can hand those brats ourselves." Dais was ignored.  
  
"Your warlords cannot handle them? I want to met these warriors before I fight them."  
  
"Warlords you will follow Chaos' order as you would mine."  
  
"Yes Master Talpa." Three warlords spoke while one just stared at Chaos. 


	2. First sight

Chapter One -First Sight  
  
"Why do you wish to met the Ronins?" Dais stared down at Chaos, who hadn't spoken one word since they had left for earth.  
  
"Maybe she wants to see what they look like so she can run when she sees them." Dais and Sekhmaet laughed at Cale's joke. Anubis stared at them, he hadn't said anything since she had appeared, and truthfully he couldn't. He knew her from long ago, a past clouded by Talpa's brainwashing.  
  
"Would you three shut up? I'm not in a good mood." A surge of energy surrounded the warlords bringing pain. She looked at Anubis. "You wanna say something?" Anubis smiled and shook his head. She walked to the edge of the building they were on.  
  
"What kind of power was that?" Sekhmaet stood slowly, trying not to show the pain he was in. Her power was incredible no wonder Talpa kept her locked away.  
  
"Talpa does not lock me away snake eyes" Only Sekhmaet heard her words. She walked over to Dais who was struggling to stand, she held out a hand but he ignored it. "Now you know not to annoy me, that was just a small amount of power I possess." She turned away and looked down at the ruined city.  
  
"There. Those are the Ronins." Anubis pointed to a group far below. She looked upon them, her eye widening slightly. *They are just children, why are they involved in this? * Chaos turned to him.  
  
"I will met with them."  
  
"How will you do that, just walk up to them?"  
  
"No Cale, you four are going to attack me and the Ronins will rescue me." All four of the warlord just looked at her. She turned back to the edge and looked around. "First I need a change of clothing. Follow me." The warlords had trouble keeping up with the speed she set, they stopped in front of a blown out dress shop, stepping through the debris, she pick a dress and disappeared behind a wall to change.  
  
"What do you think of this girl, Anubis?" Cale leaned against a rock across from him.  
  
"I'm just glad she's on our side."  
  
"She can hear our thoughts quite a useful ability."  
  
"Her power it's like Talpa's."  
  
"I would have to disagree with you Cale, it's different." They looked at Dais, his eyes clouded.  
  
"I have many other abilities which includes excellent hearing." Chaos stood without her sub armor on , her arms crossed and now dressed in a black lace shirt and a long black skirt. "If you must talk about me do it farther away."  
  
She walked past them and out in to the street. "Dais come with me, the rest of you watch for the Ronins." They changed into their armors and disappeared, Dais stood there in his sub armor his eye focused on her.  
  
"I know you from somewhere but your name wasn't Chaos." She looked at him and blinked then surprising him she laughed.  
  
"I should have known the warlord of illusion would remember me, but I guess you have to have a good memory otherwise you'd lose the other eye." Dais smiled at her.  
  
"So I was right, you are her."  
  
"Her has a name."  
  
"Yes, I know it was I-" She placed her hand over his mouth.  
  
"Don't say it, I almost forgot how much Talpa hates that name." He nodded his head, she smiled and removed her hand. "Tell me, what's been happening? Why has he awaked me?"  
  
"It's been four hundred years, Talpa is trying to conjurer this world, again, but the Ronins are stopping him."  
  
"They look like children yet they pose a threat, interesting. Tell me what happened to Anubis' helmet."  
  
"One of the Ronin destroyed it." *How can they be that strong? * She looked towards the road, far in the distance small shapes could be seen.  
  
"Is that them coming?" Dais automatically changed into his armor. "I'll take that as a yes." Standing besides her was Anubis and the others.  
  
"What is it you want us to do?" Chaos looked up at him, his eyes held some emotion that did not escape her notice. She tore her eyes away from his gaze and took a breath to steady herself.  
  
"I want one of you to attack me, two of you to attack the Ronins and Dais you will remain out of their sight but I want you to be close to me at all times. Understand?"  
  
"What if one of us attacks you and hurts you." She forced herself not to look at Anubis.  
  
"I will use a protective barrier, it will look like you are hitting me but you won't same goes for you."  
  
"The Ronins will not hurt us." She turned and smiled at Sekhmaet.  
  
"I wasn't talking about the Ronins." She raised her hand and a silver staff appeared in her hand. "They are in sight, let's start this party 


	3. A Little Fall

Chapter Two- A little fall  
  
Chaos back handed Cale and hit Sekhmaet with her staff in the face as the two rushed her. Dais stayed out of sight like her was told and enjoy the sight of seeing a girl beat his fellow warlords. Anubis grabbed Chaos from behind holding her up against him as the Ronins came upon them.  
  
"Ryo! Look we have to help her!" Mia was the first to see Anubis holding a young woman and her heart went out to her. The Ronins seeing this rushed forward with out thought wanting to save the poor girl.  
  
"Should you really being holding me like this?" Chaos whispered, looking up at him. She dropped her staff, too scared to move for a moment. "You're supposed to be attacking me."  
  
"It would be better for the brats to think that you are nothing more than a weak helpless woman." He smiled when she went to elbow him in the stomach and yelped when she banged it on his armor. He tightened his arm around her waist and jumped back as Sage swung at him. "You really should look more worried then this."  
  
"Hey ugly pick on someone your own size!" Kento ran forward and managed to land a hit on Cale, who fell back.  
  
"Ronins, you want the girls so badly then catch." Anubis jumped high in the air and smiled wickedly.  
  
"No, don't you dare Anubis." Chaos stared at the faraway ground. "If they don't catch me I-" Before she could finished, he hit her in the back of the head, knocking her out.  
  
The three warlords disappeared and Chaos started falling to the ground. Before she could hit, Sai caught her at the last minute.  
  
"Is she alright?" Yuli and Mia ran up to Sai while the other Ronins made sure the Warlords were gone. "Who do you think she is?"  
  
"I don't know, Yuli. What's more important is why did the warlords want her?" Ryo walked up and looked down at Chaos. * Just great another woman I'll have to protect.* Ryo looked at Mia and Yuli and sighed. The rest of the Ronins walked over and also looked at Chaos.  
  
"Hey I found this. I think she was using it." Sage held up a silver staff that was beautiful up close.  
  
"We need to get out of the open, we got the supplies let's get back to Mia's and get something to eat." Kento looked around and started walking away thinking of what was for dinner. 


	4. With the Ronins…

Chapter Three - With the Ronins.  
  
Chaos opened her eyes, then closed them her head hurt like hell. She groaned softly, imaging the ways she'd hurt Anubis later. When she finally opened her eyes again she saw she was in a dark room and a sleeping Ronin was sitting in a chair nearby. She sat up and moved closer to him to get a better look. He was cute, in a way, is hair was an auburn color and was slim but not skinny. She smiled at him, it was nice of him to sit with her.  
  
She glared at nothing for a moment, thinking. She knew that no matter how they really were, Talpa would make her kill them one day. Just like everyone else. She felt horrible, remembering how she had tricked people in the past, people who were like friends to her.  
  
Cye opened his eyes, ashamed he had fallen asleep, when he realized the girl was staring at him. He smiled at her. "Are you alright? We've been worried about you."  
  
Chaos mentally sighed, he even had a cute voice, damn this was going to be hard. "I think I'm ok. Everything has been so fucked up. With everyone disappearing and those... those things attacking me. Who are you? Where am I?"  
  
"Take it easy. You're safe now. I'm Cye and you're in a friend's house."  
  
Cye smiled gently at her and took her hand. "You'll be safe. No one will hurt you here."  
  
"Who were those men? They just came out of nowhere. I was so scared." She moved closer to him, making herself tremble. Cye, being the nice person he is, put his arms around her, and hugged her.  
  
"Don't worry. Just let me get the guys and we'll make sure nothing happens to you."  
  
He stood up and walked to the door and smiled at her. On his way downstairs he couldn't help but to feel sorry for the poor girl.  
  
Chaos stared at the door before rolling her eyes. * My god they must be stupid or very naïve. * She walked over to the window and opened it hiding in a tree was Dais, in full armor, who was slowly dropping off to sleep. She smiled at him before reaching out and shaking the branch. He righted himself before he could fall off and growled slightly.  
  
"Bitch." He jumped from the tree into the room and stood over her. She turned her back to him and started to pace. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"Yes, in fact there is. I'm still fucking annoyed at Anubis. What would have happened if one of them hadn't caught me?! He is still such a prick! Well the Ronins believe I'm a helpless girl, even though that's great it still annoys me."  
  
"Yes you never did like being treated like a woman." She stopped pacing and looked at him.  
  
"And what is that suppose to mean?"  
  
"That I should go, now."  
  
The door opened and Ryo strutted in with the rest of the Ronins following him. She looked back to where Dais was and found him gone. She put her best simpering smile on and faced Ryo.  
  
"Cye told us you were awake, are you ok?"  
  
"Are you hungry?"  
  
"Hey let me see!" Yuli pushed his way past the Ronins to run up to Chaos and smile at her. "Hi I'm Yuli, who are you?"  
  
"Well little one, my name is Lela. So who are your friends?" She smiled at Yuli truly she loved children. Maybe when the Ronins were gone she could take him in.  
  
"Well this is Ryo of Wildfire," He pointed to a boy with black hair. "That's Kento of Hardrock, he's always hungry," Kento rubbed the back of his head and waved. "You've met Cye. And that's Rowen of Strata ," A blue haired boy stood off to the side smiled. "And that's Sage of Halo, he's got a crush on Mia." The golden haired boy started blushing. "And this is Mia." A young woman smiled at her. *What is with all the goddamn smiles?! * Chaos gritted her teeth and smiled sweetly.  
  
"So nice to met all of you. Now could someone tell me what's going on here?" 


	5. Anubis remembers and the plan

Chapter Four- Anubis remember/Plans  
  
Chaos sat at a kitchen table listening to the Ronins moan about how they got their armors and what was happening in the city. Within five minutes she decided she'd kill Ryo first. By far Ryo was the most annoy, with his attitude and his good boy act. It made her want to puke. The others really were so bad but she could tell they weren't going to change sides. It seemed a shame to let such talents go to waste.  
  
"So tell us, why were the Warlords attacking you?" Ryo stared at her waiting for her answer.  
  
"I'm a researcher, I've been studying myths of the Dynasty. I came here when I heard about what was happening. I guess I wasn't prepared for the myths to be real."  
  
"I know what you mean. My grandfather was into the same research. The Dynasty killed him for it." Mia stared down into her cup of tea.  
  
"I'm sorry for your lose." Chaos patted her hand, trying to comfort her. She really didn't agree with Talpa's methods and hated when young and the innocent were hurt.  
  
" And my mom and dad were taken away. The Ronins are going to get them back." Yuli had sat himself next to her and smiled up at her.  
  
"Do you really think you can win against Talpa?" Chaos felt bad for the delusional fools if they did. Well Talpa was a moron but if they fought against her well. good luck.  
  
"Of course they can. The Ronins can do anything!" Yuli crossed his arms and nodded.  
  
"I think it's time we all go to bed, it's almost 2 a.m." Mia stood up and left the table.  
  
"I'm going to get something to eat before bed." Kento walked over to the fridge.  
  
"Well goodnight Lela." Cye walked off with Yuli and the rest of the Ronins leaving her alone.  
  
  
  
Chaos walked back to the room Mia was letting her use and went out to the balcony. She had changed her clothes in a large shirt that came half way down to her knees. She leaned on the railing and started out into the forest.  
  
"You are such a good actress." She whirled around to see Anubis leaning against the frame of the door.  
  
"What are you doing here? Are you trying to fuck this up?" When he just smiled, she sighed. "At least take off that armor, so you won't make so much noise."  
  
Anubis shrugged as he changed to his sub armor and walked towards her. She moved back from him only to have him trap her in a corner.  
  
"What are you doing? You shouldn't be h-" He mouth came down on hers, while one hand held her chin and the another both of hers. He kissed her roughly, then pulled back only a few inches. "You talk way to much. You always did." She stared up at him her eyes wide. He kissed her again, this time softly. She stood there, afraid that if she moved he would stop. "I've missed you so much, my Chaos."  
  
"How? He took your memory. You're not supposed to even know me. Don't tell me on of those idiots opened their mouths." He let go of her chin and placed his hand on her cheek.  
  
"Ever since my helmet was broken, it released part of Talpa's spell on me. Seeing you brought every memory back to me." His smile was of a drowning man who was saved by a beautiful mermaid, but Chaos couldn't look at him and stared at his chest. After a while, she pushed him back from her and ran into the room to sit on the bed.  
  
She ran her hands through her hair trying to think she had no idea what to do. Anubis with his full memory back was very dangerous. And what if Talpa found out? She couldn't bare to watch him lose his memory again and have him look at her with cold emotion.  
  
"Chaos? What is it what's wrong?" He knelt in front of her and held her when she tried to move away.  
  
"You shouldn't. Anubis you have to leave. If Talpa gets word of this, he'll take you away again. He can't put me back into the void he needs me to destroy the Ronins, but you he can replace. All he wants from any of the warlord are their armor."  
  
"I know. So do the others. They aren't loyal to him only to you." She shook her head and sighed. "I'm an empath remember? I feel things." He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him. She still wasn't looking at him and it was getting annoying. He threaded his hand through her hair and tilted her head back.  
  
Chaos didn't know what to do. What she really wanted to do was to forget about this "mission" of hers and just kill Talpa. She was tired of his bullshit. Her whole life trying to please him and nothing was good enough for him. Just once she wanted to be happy, and here was Anubis, the one person she truly loved, telling her that Talpa's most trusted warlords would turn against him if she said so. She smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.  
  
He lifted her up and laid her on the bed, covering her body with his. She moaned softly as his hands started to unbutton her shirt.  
  
"Am I interrupting anything?" Dais stood on the balcony, arms crossed with a smile on his face.  
  
"Where's my fucking staff? I'm going to kill him." Chaos growled angrily and tried to move off the bed but Anubis held her back. She pushed against him and started to button her shirt again.  
  
There was a knock on the door and it opened slightly. "Are you ok? I thought I heard voices?" Mia stood outside as Chaos jumped off the bed and went to the door.  
  
"Just talking to myself. It's been a really bad day you know?" She smiled at the younger girl and noticed dark hickeys on Mia's neck. "So I guess it's more than a crush that Sage has." At first Mia had no idea what she was talking about then realized in her nightclothes her neck was uncovered.  
  
"Oh! You won't tell anyone will you? Especially Ryo."  
  
"Don't worry. My lips are sealed. Goodnight Mia."  
  
"Nite." Chaos closed the door and leaned her forehead against it.  
  
Anubis came forward and wrapped his arms around her and kissed the back of her neck. She smiled wanly and walked back out to the balcony where the other two Warlords had appeared.  
  
"What is this a fucking party? I swear I can't get any alone time." She shook her head but was smiling.  
  
"You've had four hundred years that should be enough." Sekhmaet stared at her through his helmet.  
  
"The three of you get out of full armor. Just because all of you are taller than me doesn't me you can rub it in. Don't think I don't know that that armor makes you bigger." The Warlords immedently changed to their sub armor.  
  
"I see lover boy got his memory back." Sekhmaet glared at Anubis.  
  
"Knock it off, Naaza. I don't want any fighting." She looked at the Warlord of Venom and sighed. He was the most protective of her, being the first. She knew he felt it was Anubis' fault for her being locked away in the void.  
  
"So what's the plan or do you have one this time?" She glared at Cale. "You never seen to make a plan and take it by ear." *You are such a dick. *  
  
"We, my loving Warlords, are going to finish what we started so long ago."  
  
"The last time, Talpa stripped you of your power and sent you to Earth."  
  
"Well, we're not going to do anything, we'll let the Ronins do all the work. When Talpa is dead, we'll rebuild the Netherworld and no one will stop us."  
  
"Will the Ancient stop us?"  
  
"Oh no, I'm going to kill him myself."  
  
Sekhmaet and Cale looked at each other and shook their heads. Chaos had always hated the Ancient. They both knew her past with him and it wasn't pretty.  
  
"Now all of you meet with me tomorrow and I'm going to work on the Ronins in the morning. I need to get some sleep and think." Three of the Warlords disappeared. "Anubis I need to get some sleep."  
  
"I'll keep you company."  
  
"Please. I need sleep not sex, not right now. Especially since anyone could walk in on us."  
  
"Sweet dreams then." He kissed her and disappeared. She smiled and went to the bed, thinking of what she would do in the morning. 


	6. How Lela Became Chaos: Part 1

Chapter Five- How Lela Became Chaos: Part 1  
  
AN- I know this is a really long chapter so I broke it into two parts. Please r/r!! Sorry to all the people who like Kayura  
  
As Chaos tried to sleep, her dream became memories of the past. She drifted off to the one place she didn't want to be.  
  
  
  
"All of you are useless. Get out of my sight." Lela knelt in front of Master Talpa, her head bowed as she listened to him yell at some of his soldiers. She had been waiting for almost an hour, behind her was three of her best warriors. To her right was Naaza, her best friend, Rajura was behind her, she guessed that his blue eyes where closed, and there was Anubis on her left, her warrior of darkness whose jokes made her day better.  
  
*This is getting boring.. * Lela sighed. She didn't know why he had summoned her and her warriors, usually it was just her here. She risked a glance at Master Talpa, he sat in his throne with his armor covering him. She had here at one time, he would actually take it off. No one remembered what he looked like under it.  
  
"Ah. Lela I'm glad you came with your warlords. Since the last armor holder can't be found I have a replacement. You will step down and allow her to lead." She looked up at him and standing there was a girl who could be no more than thirteen. She smiled smugly down at the warriors.  
  
"What? Is this a joke?" Lela stood facing the girl, who backed away. Lela fell back onto Rajura as pain engulfed her body. He and the other warriors held her down as wave after horrible wave of pain flowed through her. When the pain stopped she sat up staring at Talpa.  
  
"You will not question me again. Lady Kayura shall be in charge of my army now." Lela and the warriors bowed and left the room.  
  
  
  
"Who the hell does this bitch think she is?!" Lela picked up a chair and threw it against the wall. After the four of them had left the throne room, they had returned to their room only to find out "Lady Kayura" wanted a private room and therefore they had to get their stuff and go somewhere else.  
  
"Why would he do this? We've done everything he's asked? It this because we still haven't found the last armor?" Anubis was pacing back and forth. He always did what he was told and always did it right. Lela sighed, it wasn't fair she had worked all her life to earn Talpa's respect and the right to lead his army.  
  
"Anubis, calm down. We can't find the last armor unless the person has one evil trait in them or causes some type of harm to people."  
  
"I never did anything yet you found me." Rajura smiled.  
  
"Let's see you and Anubis were hiding in a forest by some village where the two of you would come out every so often. Anubis would cover the village with dark while you would cast illusions on the people to keep then inside while the two of you stole food."  
  
"Well no one got hurt."  
  
"Except for the one time when Anubis went carousing and forgot to take the darkness away. I wouldn't be surprised if half the girls had his bastards. That's how I found him and you almost killed me with your illusions. Now then, I'm going to talk to Master Talpa." She headed for the door before she could open it, Lady Kayura walked in side with a smile on her face.  
  
"Master Talpa asked me to watch the Warlords while you went to him." She smiled sweetly, which only strengthened Lela's anger.  
  
* Should we kill her while you're gone?* Anubis sent the thought to her and smiled.  
  
"My warriors need no watching but please get to know them better." *If anyone kills her it will be me.* She slammed the door as she stalked down the halls to the throne room. There was no one except Talpa inside when she arrived, so she didn't bother with bowing and just walked right up to him.  
  
"Why are you doing this? Haven't I always done what you asked of me?" She looked up at him, waiting for an explanation.  
  
"Once I control this world she will be my queen. She will need to know how to manage my army."  
  
"And when will I have my position back?"  
  
"Once this world is mine you will hold the position until she give me a child and that child will rule after me."  
  
The words were like a blow to her. She took a few breaths before saying anything. "And what about me?"  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"I'm your firstborn Talpa! Why the FUCK are you giving my birthright to another?!" Pain hit her again but she refused to let the pain faze her. She stared at him with pure hate in her eyes.  
  
"You have to much of the Ancient's blood in you. This child will be infused with my power when it is born."  
  
"Your Kayura is from the same bloodline as I! You can not do this." Her whole body was on fire, the pain was intense but she did not move.  
  
"Will you challenge me? I will send you to Earth stripped of your power and armor. Do not defy me." Her body went limp with fear.  
  
"You would do that to me father?" She fell to her knees, silently hating herself for her weakness.  
  
"Only if you disobey me. Now go back to your Warlords."  
  
She bowed and walked out of the room. She was weak, he control her every moment. She could never defy him. Power was everything to her. She walked back to the new room her and the others were in. It was at the door when she felt that one of her warriors where hurt. Slamming the door open she found Naaza on the floor with a rope coiled around his neck. Rajura was on the floor holding a hand to his eye, the other one filled with tears, and Anubis leaned against the wall a bloodied cut down his face.  
  
"What happened?" She asked as she knelt next to Naaza pulling the rope from him.  
  
"She attacked us. Just like that went insane."  
  
"Naaza? Wake up Naaza!" He stirred slightly and opened his eyes. "Rajura, is your eye okay?" He started chuckling and held up a dagger where his eye was speared on it.  
  
"Just fine." She stared in horror at it before unsheathing Anubis' No-Dachi and running out of the room.  
  
"Go after her! Who knows what that bitch will do." Anibus looked at Naaza. "I'm fine. I'll take care of him, just make sure she's ok!"  
  
Anubis ran full speed after Lela. When he caught up with her she had Kayura corner, the tip of the sword pressed to her neck.  
  
"Are the others alright?" Lela voice was pure steel as she looked to him.  
  
"Well, Rajura is crying like a baby but Naaza is fine."  
  
"And you?"  
  
"A little scar. sure I don't be as pretty now and won't be able to woo you into bed with me one day with this now ugly face of mine b-"  
  
"Yep you're fine. As for you, leave here right now. I don't care what you do. You ever touch one of mine again. I will kill you." Lela turn her back on her and walked to Anubis. She hadn't even moved a few feet before Kayura tried to stab her in the back. In on movement the No- Dachi separated her head from her shoulders. The air still as Kayura's body fell to the ground. Lela turned back to Anubis and handed him his sword. Suddenly the sky was filled with lightening and the ground shook. An image of Talpa appeared overhead, his eyes were glowing deadly red.  
  
"I think this is bad." Anubis moved ever so slightly in front of her, wanting to protect his leader. She kneeled down like she was supposed to in her master's presence and awaited for judgment. She didn't have long to wait as the air shook with the power and fury in his voice.  
  
"What have you done?! You have ruined all my plans."  
  
"She attacked my best warriors and tried to kill me. What was I supposed to do? Die?"  
  
"I am banishing you to Earth, you will be stripped of you power and armor. You will fend for yourself until I see fit."  
  
"May I at least take some things with me? I can't go without clothes, weapons or money."  
  
"You can take the No-Dachi with you and you have an hour to do whatever."  
  
She looked up as he disappeared and sighed. Earth? She really never went there, why would she? The Nether realm was her world, and now to leave it. She looked to Anubis who handed her his sword, he looked ready to cry.  
  
"Well, I'm fucked." She managed a smile and started back to the room. Inside Naaza had Rajura lying on the bed holding a cloth to his empty eye socket. She walked over and brushed his hair back from his face. "Are you going to be ok?"  
  
"It itches" His voice wavered as he stared at the ceiling, not wanting to think about his eye. She kissed his forehead and smiled at him.  
  
"It'll be alright. You'll just need to learn how to fight again. Maybe Anubis can help you, if you train in total darkness you won't depend on your eyes.eye." She moved next to Naaza and checked his neck making sure he was fine. "You'll be good, right?"  
  
"Where are you going?" He stared at her holding her arm so she couldn't get away.  
  
"Master Talpa is sending me to Earth for awhile." She smiled at him trying reassure him. "I'll be fine. Now all three of you turn around or something I need to change." When she looked away she filter through the guy's clothing and found nothing to fit her, sighing she opened a rarely touched chest that contained a beautiful white kimono. She never dressed like a woman especially since she was the only one in Talpa's palace. Her sub armor fade away and formed into a silver marble in her hand. Without looking she sent a bolt of energy at Anubis, knowing he was looking, she smiled at his yelp and pulled on the kimono. She then cleaned off the No- Dachi and strapped it to her back. She gathered up some various rare gems and put them in a hidden pocket.  
  
"Do I look stupid in this?" Naaza's jaw dropped looking her over, as long as he had known her he had never seen her dressed like a woman. "That bad?"  
  
"Actually you look beautiful." She smiled and hugged him.  
  
"I'm going to miss you all."  
  
"When will you be back?"  
  
"As soon as Talpa realizes that his army won't listen as good without me commanding it." She hugged each of them and walked out to the throne room.  
  
"I am ready my master." She knelt in front of Talpa and light surrounded her, and then she was gone. 


	7. How Lela became Chaos Part 2

Chapter Six: How Lela became Chaos: Part 2  
  
Lela stared out into the field ahead of her where an army was camped. She really didn't know why they were there but at this point she didn't care. It had been two days since she was sent here, and in that time she hadn't found a single person but found a burned down village. She was hungry cold and tired, never in her life had she felt this way and she didn't like it. If that wasn't enough, she no longer had her power and she felt so unnatural now, without her power she didn't have her strength or her endurance. As soon as she got back she was going to train without her armor until there was no different with it. She took a deep breath and head to the camp.  
  
The camp had no sentries set up and the soldiers seem too at ease. She worked her way to the biggest tent, which had to be the leader's, when she got close two armed guards took hold of her. She was thrown inside the tent and was faced with a large overripe man. She stared up at him and tried to stand back up but was hit in the back.  
  
"Ah look at this treat. Is she a new camp follower?" The leader and his men laughed and started touching her. Lela won't have had any idea what they were talking about if it wasn't for Anubis' sexual habits and always having at least four whores around when they went fighting.  
  
"Hey! I am not a whore. I've been lost these last few days and this was the first place I stumbled on too. I just need to find a town or village to go to." One of the men behind her pulled the sword from her back, she turned trying to grab it but was pushed to the ground as the leader shoved her kimono up. She struggled and screamed as the man ripped inside of her, ignoring the tightness and the blood.  
  
"Give me that sword the bitch keeps moving." The leader turned her on to her back and plunged the No-Dachi into her chest. After that she couldn't move and couldn't feel anything.  
  
A few days later the army broke camp and moved on, leaving poor Lela pinned to the ground by the sword. She wasn't dead but wished she was. She cursed her demon blood and prayed someone would help her. She lay there ever so slowly dying when she heard a clinking sound, opening her eyes she saw a man in monk's garb standing over her. She knew her from what her mother had told her and her father's ravings. She reached a hand up as tears fell from her eyes.  
  
"H-help.me please." She raised her hand and caught his robe as he looked down at her. It seemed like an eternity pasted before he spoke.  
  
"Talpa's evil has consumed you. The only thing I can do for you now is a quick death." Her eyes widen and her grip tightened on his robe.  
  
"I can't help what or who I am. I ask nicely for help and you tell me you're going to kill me? One day old man, I will give you a quick death. " The Ancient knocked her hand away and started walking. She listened to his staff clink until it too was gone. She stared up at the sky trying not to feel any pain, and pitied her poor kimono, which was nothing more than dirty rags. Somewhere in the distance, she could hear fighting going on she hoped it was those bastards getting killed.  
  
As day gave way to night, the sounds of fighting died down. She was cold and the pain was starting to numb, not a good sign. She pulled at the blade trying to pull it out but had no success. She felt tears falling from her eyes, knowing that she was going to die. She turned her head and stared at the ground and was surprised to see someone walking towards her. She tried to keep her eyes on the feet but darkness over came her.  
  
  
  
"I only hope she will be ok." She was laying on something soft and the voice was familiar.  
  
"What is she to you?" This voice was husky and strong but she couldn't place it.  
  
"A dear friend, almost like a sister. She took me in when I was a child."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"My father was a Naga. The people of my mother's village blamed me when disease killed several people. They killed my mother and drove me out. She found me when I was attempting to poison the well. She told me that I couldn't blame people for their ignorance and then took me to become her warlord."  
  
"And what is she?"  
  
"Just someone born with demon blood. She knows what it's like to be outcast. Her own grandfather was the one to drive her away."  
  
"What is her name?"  
  
"Call her what you will. Her name is something only she can give, please take care of her." There was some movement and then she lost conciseness again.  
  
Then next time she woke she felt someone bathing her forehead with a cool cloth, she moaned slightly and opened her eyes just a crack. She was in a darkened room and the one holding the cloth was a man, no a boy. His face was turned away but from what she could see he was handsome. He had dark red-brown hair, his skin was a peach pale color, and his eyebrows split in two at the ends reminding her of a snakes tongue. She turned her head to the side wanting to get a better look at him. He noticed this and turns towards her and smiled gently. His eyes were a beautiful mix of blue-green in them she could see kindness and. cruelty.  
  
"How are you feeling? You've been asleep for almost six days." She tried to sit up but he put a hand on her chest keeping her in place. "Lay still, you were half dead when I found you, really you should be dead."  
  
"You were the one to find me?" She watched his face as his hand moved up to stroke her cheek. She left calm and peaceful with him here, there was something about him.  
  
"No, a man brought you here."  
  
"With heavy lidded eyes?"  
  
"Yes. Do you know him?" He seemed to be studying her, his eyes wandering her face.  
  
"He's a good friend, like a brother. Where has he gone?" She tried again to get up but he still held her.  
  
"He has left. He did leave a message. Here." He picked up a scroll and allowed her to look at it. She looked it over and saw it was written in the language of the nether world. It read: "Talpa is really pissed at you, he was going to leave you there to die. He's made the three of us renounce our ties to you and change our names. I am now Sekhmaet, Anubis is now Cale and Rajura is now Dais. I hope you understand. You've taught us that the most important thing is to survive. I have left you in the hands of a warrior in charge of a small fief. There is currently a war going on, I think you can help this boy to defeat his enemies, who knows maybe you can become ruler of Japan. Take care, my friend."  
  
She stared at it and sighed. This time there might not be any going back, she was alone. She started to shake and crumpled up the paper. She started to sit up yet again and this time when he pushed her back down, she grabbed his hand and pushed him away. He went flying almost three feet away, and sat there stunned as she started to get up. She looked down at herself seeing for the first time that she was naked. She traced a scar that decorated her breast, she hissed slightly thinking of the man who did this. She looked at the man and got up as he did.  
  
"I need something to wear. Also I need the sword." He walked over to her and grabbed her by the hair, tilting her head up. He was tall, maybe 5'8" or 5'9", she realized as she looked up at it. It was strange, her own warriors were taller than her, Lela only being 5'3", she had never felt small but for some reason he did.  
  
"First you should be thanking me. Second, you talk too much." His mouth came down on hers, his hand still in her hair while the other one took hold of her hands. She really had never been kissed, never wanted too. It was something she couldn't understand the feeling it gave her. He lifted his mouth from hers and stared into her eyes.  
  
"Now listen to me. You are a guest here. Your friend paid a great deal to make sure you would be taken care of. I will do just that, I will see that you are feed and clothed but I will not have you addressing me with that tone." He let go of her hair and soothed it back. "Let's start all over, my name is Shuten Doji. Now tell me what your name is, since your friend wouldn't"  
  
"I don't have a name anymore. You can call me whatever you want." She looked away from him. He studied her and let his hand trace the curve of her cheek. She was pretty, he decided, as he let go of her hands and held her a little closer. "What? Why are you holding me like this?" She looked up at him but didn't move.  
  
"What should I call you then? Hmm. How about Chaos?"  
  
"Chaos?"  
  
"It's fitting, since that's what has been happening here since you showed up." His hand trailed down her spine causing her to shiver ever so slightly. He pressed his lips to hers again and held her tightly. "And chaos is what I've felt since seeing you." He pushed her back on the bed never once breaking his kiss.  
  
A/N: HA! I'm going to cut it off here since it's getting a little long. I'll upload the next chapter as soon as possible. In the meantime I really really would like some reviews people! Come on I'm starting to feel all alone.. 


End file.
